A car love
by andd
Summary: A little fluff between Sally and Lightning, set after Lightning and Doc argue in his garage...HUMANIZED


**A car love.**

He came back at the Cozy cone after his dispute with Doc Hudson. It was so frustrating, this guy was an idiot. Lightning arrived in front of the cone number one without even realizing it. He stormed inside but stopped dead-in-track when he saw that it wasn't empty. Sally turned around when he entered the room. He gaped at her and she gracefully blushed for him.

"-Huh… I just wanted to tell you something…"

He smiled tenderly at her and came near her, too near it seemed for her blush deepened on her cheeks so that he couldn't count the shades of red and pink on his fingers. He passed a hand through her boyish, short, blond hair.

"- And what is it that you want to tell me, he asked, taking a beautiful red hibiscus from her silky tresses. 

-Huh?"

She looked at him, a puzzled look plastered on her face, but her eyes were fogged by lust and desire.

"- You wanted to tell me something.

-Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you that…That

-What?

-That…That I love you!"

He took a step back. He was surprised as hell! He approached her again and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He took a tight grip of her hair which made her wince. He mumbled a word of apologise against her lips. He snaked an arm around her waist and pressed her body against his. He asked entrance and he explored her mouth freely, loving the sweet taste of whatever she had eaten before. 

Sally was in heaven. Clearly. Simply heaven. She shivered as Lightning's tongue brushed hers. They danced like this for an eternity until she felt something soft hitting the back of her knees. She looked down behind her and her eyes widened when she saw that they had reached the bed. She opened her mouth to say something but it was lost in a moan when her man started to kiss her neck. He licked the skin that joined her neck to her shoulder and brought down the strap of her tank top to kiss the soft creamy skin. 

He fell on the bed, his arms restraining her from touching it. Kissing her again, he lied her down on the soft bed. She felt so…woman as he took her top off and kissed the skin just under her black bra, then above it, just between her breasts. He took her head in both his hands and kissed her forehead, both her cheeks and finally laid a soft, lip-lock kiss on her pink lips. Goose-bumps appeared on her skin when Lightning hotly whispered, almost purring in her ear:

"-I love you, my dear Sally."

He then kissed her again, taking off her pants from her slender mocha legs. He then really thought about the aching in his pants. Oh, how he wanted to fuck her senseless, just like he did to those fans of his, but he forced himself to be patient with Sally, for he knew that it was her first time.

"-Sally, you're…

-I'm…

-You're virgin aren't you?"

She looked at him, a puzzled look on her features. In her eyes, he saw fear and panic. He chuckled softly.

"-Don't worry, I won't be rough, unless you want it that way…

-I…I don't know…"

Her face was red with embarrassment. It was clear that she was getting uncomfortable with the conversation. 

"-You really are virgin!

-Yeah! So what? Aren't you?

-No.

-Well, I'm not ashamed a bit! I was waiting for you!

-For me? 

-I mean, for the right man!

-Do you want to stop Sally?

-No…No I don't.

-You sure?

-Yeah."

He smiled. For the first time since he became a star, he felt happy and content. He kissed her softly.

"-Don't worry I'll be gentle…"

But she was already lost, gentle, rough, she didn't care as long as he made love to her. For his kiss had awaked a fire that was burning in her most private areas. He took off his shirt and pressed her hand to his chest, a little to the left.

"-Do you feel it?

-What?

-My heart.

-Huh?

-It beats for you Sally, it aches when you walk away and flips of joy when you look at me.

-I…I know how it feels…"

After her statement, she placed his hand just above her left breast and smiled sweetly at him. He roughly kissed her and tore her bra from her body. He kissed her neck, collarbone and he caressed the utter swell of her breasts while staring at her head moving side to side as she moaned and whimpered. He fully cupped her mounds and licked the tips which became hard.

Sally thought she was about to explode, but when Lightning cupped her womanhood fully, she let a small shout. He smirked to himself and entered his hand in her panties. Sally bit her lower lip to prevent screaming out loud.

"-No one can hear us sweetie, don't prevent screaming for me."

He then plunged a finger into her core, his thumb teasing the small bud of nerves hidden. She shouted in his ear but he didn't care. His finger entered and exited her and she moaned more often and louder as her pleasure reached its peak. Lightning pushed a second finger inside and she screamed and panted as his rhythm increased.

"-Lightning…In…Now…"

It seemed to be the only coherent words she could mutter at the moment. He took off his pants and boxers at once and kicked them off, impatient to be inside the love of his life. He tugged at her panties and slid them off her legs. His need was clear as his manhood grew longer and harder when he saw the sight before his eyes. Sally was blushing red; her eyes were fogged and half-closed from passion and pleasure. Her legs were parted and her knees were up so they touched her belly and her skin was moist from the sweat. He lied down above her, his arms on each side of her shoulders stopped him from crushing her delicate body with his.

"-You ready?

-Yes."

He penetrated her slowly, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. She bit her lip and moaned from the pain.

"- Do you want me to stop?

-…No.

-You sure?

-Yes

-Sally…

-What?

-I love you!"

They looked in each other's eyes and kissed as Lightning pushed his hips to Sally's. He drank her tears, shouts and moans as he kissed her passionately, mumbling a word of apology against her lips. His impatience got the better of him and he exited her, only to roughly push in again, ignoring Sally's moans. 

Sure it hurt. But after a while the pain started to lessen and the fire from before reappeared in her belly as Lightning urged his penetrations into her. She restarted to moan from pleasure as he got on his elbows and went faster, harder into her. Wave after wave of pleasure, she thought she was going crazy with his thrusts, kisses and groans. He had begun to groan and growl when she started moaning, she was more turned on than ever.

"- F…Faster pl…please.

-With pleasure!"

He kissed her and took a tight grip of her hips and started to drive himself in his woman. Their skins were slick from the sweat but neither really cared. Lightning sensed Sally tightening and trembling in his arms and he guessed that she was close to her climax. It was good, for he was close too.

Her skin was burning! She felt so hot. She guessed she was about to have an orgasm and then, a blinding light hit her and she screamed for she was exploding. Far away, she heard Lightning groaning and she felt hot, sticky liquid burst inside her. It felt kinda odd, but it was still wonderful.

He came in her and he felt exhausted. It had been a really long time since he had had so much pleasure. Sally sure wasn't like those prostitutes cumming in two minutes; she had tired him so much all he wanted to do was sleep! But next time he'd pay her back…


End file.
